Nights of Lordaeron
by Elzom Greenglade
Summary: Since before the First War, there were Nights, stronger and higher than Masters and they were no more by the time the First War started. Antonidas revives them through Tamuya and Sedorei starts...
1. One Natural Human

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

**Chapter 1  
**One Natural Human

_By Amarito_

The night was full of starlight and a couple, dressed in mysterious clothes knocked on one of the homes of Dalaran, knowing who it belonged to. The couple looked human and the woman was carrying a basket with her, with a note, bracelet and young baby, just a few days old. The mother put her baby son in front of a door and wiped away a few tears. Hastily, the two walked away into the night. Antonidas opened the door and saw the couple disappearing out of sight.

He sighed and looked down at front of this door, noticing the baby. He picked the note up and read it.

_Dear Antonidas,_

_He's a young baby boy and his name is Tamuya Actonal. You don't know us but we know you. We know you would take care of our son and won't leave a defenseless baby on his own. Teach him whatever you can. We'll appreciate it. One last thing, don't tell him about this and the bracelet around his wrist is his, originally mine, his mother's. He was born on 13th of May, just a few days ago. Take care..._

Antonidas nodded and put the note back. He took a quick glance at the young baby and smiled.

"It appears that we'll have not only a quick learner, but an independent thinker... Well, welcome to Dalaran son." Antonidas greeted and picked up the basket

He went inside and closed the door behind him...

* * *

The years passed by and Antonidas raised Tamuya as his own son. He had black smooth hair that was to his shoulders and curly at the tips, his eyes were sparking green. Antonidas asked the Quel'dorei about the name of Tamuya and Actonal, but they replied that the words weren't part of elfish. Antonidas scratched away the possibility of it being orcish. Tamuya was dressed like a mage and he sure was a quick learner.

He was taught by Antonidas and he taught himself as well. Tamuya preferred to learn things on his own, and not be taught things. But with Antonidas, he gave an exception. Tamuya didn't believe about what he was told about the orcs and respected them as a race, yet kept his opinion to himself. At the age of 7, Antonidas had the blacksmiths of Dalaran forge a special and unique sword for Tamuya.

The handle was like any swords' handle, but built with black gems, only gotten from Ironforge. On the handle was the surname of Tamuya carved in green, a miniature owl also carved in green existed below the name. The sword itself was impressive: on both sides were blue sapphires, bulging out of the sword like spikes, yet short and sharp, able to cut through a tree's trunk, no matter how thick it was. The inner part of the sword was completely cut emerald.

The sword was enchanted by the sorceresses and priests of Dalaran and Quel'dorei of Quel'Thalas. Antonidas let Tamuya name his sword and Tamuya did, naming it Emeraldsnow, after a name he had read or heard about. The sheath of Emeraldsnow was named Starden by Tamuya and it was leather, colored dark green. At the age of 9, after having learnt everything he could from the sorceresses and priests and even from Antonidas, Tamuya started training solo with Emeraldsnow.

His normal wear became a black shirt, with the emblem of the Alliance carved on it. He wore a black leather coat and dark green pants. His black leather coat had a hood that was useful. Tailors from Stormwind offered to sew the suit, a suit suitable for Tamuya. It was enchanted by the Light so that it would grow with Tamuya. At the age of 11, Tamuya started his journal and his life started to change...

* * *

It was a night like all other nights. Tamuya knew well how to navigate on land and in sea from books. He had a duffel bag with him, with his journal in it. His bracelet was around his wrist and Emeraldsnow sheathed in Starden to the right of his belt. From since he became a master in wielding his sword, which was surprisingly light -probably from one of the enchantment- was a few months before he turned 11, he always left Dalaran and headed into the nearby woods.

He did so to have privacy at night and started to love the owls that had their private life at night. It was the perfect chance for Tamuya to write in his journal, which also started since he mastered wielding Emeraldsnow, and train solo with Emeraldsnow or close combat. He trained himself in the Light and in arcane magic, but with every passing night, he withdrew from using the magical powers of archaism, for fear of summoning the Burning Legion, for he was not yet ready.

It was precisely this night that his life started to change and his destiny unfold, with only Tamuya at the door of his destiny's trail. Before he was led astray. He set himself near a tree and put his duffel bag down. When Tamuya stood up on his feet, he froze, sensing a presence of another human. He would have unsheathed Emeraldsnow, but he knew better and he was more in understanding than fighting. He slowly turned around, already knowing who the human was by its changing.

Also by its power... Medivh stood up straight, taller than Tamuya. Tamuya knew of Medivh from books in Dalaran and from Antonidas. Knowing Medivh, Tamuya let him speak first. Medivh smiled, holding his magical crane in his right hand, on the ground. Tamuya looked up at Medivh and perhaps the only time, Medivh removed his hood from his face, revealing it to Tamuya. Medivh stared down at Tamuya with kind eyes.

"You are one natural human Actonal. I can see that you'll have a major role in the future. I can also see that you listen to reason and have your own mind. You intrigue me I must admit. Tell nobody of our little encounter here. This won't be the last time we meet. Mention me in your journal if you will, but make sure none see or read it. In the next few coming days, a delegate will reach Dalaran. With it would be a prince, who would turn to Darkness.

"Also with it would be the human's last line and powerful sorceress Ms. Jaina Proudmoore. The Hero Paladin of the Silver Hand, Sir Uther the Lightbringer shall be accompanying the delegate. I tell you now young Actonal, not to reveal any of your capabilities and to hide any emotions as best as you can when they arrive. You shall ask to accompany them and they shall accept. You will be heading to Durnholde Keep, where Thrall, Son of Durotan, is held.

"Refuse to spar him, when he asks that of you and next will come Quel'Thalas. There you shall meet some Quel'dorei whom of which you shall rescue later on... Until next time, take care young Actonal." Medivh nodded.

In a gentle breeze, Medivh turned into a crow and flew away. Tamuya sighed and closed his eyes. He knew he could trust Medivh and Tamuya loved prophecies and riddles, no matter their difficulty. Tamuya let several moments pass, with the gentle cool of the night breeze brush against him. Without haste, Tamuya sat down and knelt his back on the tree he marked by enchantment. Transparent green lines fell from the lowest branches of the tree, barely reaching the ground.

Tamuya did that, without hurting the tree and more like protecting it from any corruption, evil or death from the first night he set out. Now, Tamuya got his journal out from his duffel bag and wrote in it...

* * *

Tamuya was excellent in keeping secrets and he kept his own personal ones to himself. He enchanted his journal in a way that only he could open it and read or write in it. He told nobody of his outings at night and especially of his encounter with Medivh.

'Will I be changing history in Quel'Thalas?' Tamuya thought.

He was well trained to block anybody from reading his mind, even a little.

'That...' He thought, 'Would be possible. I wonder a lot nowadays, which is good in my opinion.'

Tamuya was with some honor guard from Dalaran. He was on a young black male unicorn, which he named Feranin, with a green five-edged star on its forehead. He and the rest of the honor guard waited for sighting the caravan. He was hand picked by Antonidas, not only to be part of the honor guard, but also to lead them. What he kept to himself, but not the only thing, was how the elven sorceresses admired him.

Through them, Tamuya knew elfish and became fluent in it. In all of Dalaran, there was no one who could stand to Tamuya's beauty. A few moments later and the caravan appeared. Tamuya saw Uther with the escort and he took the lead, approaching the caravan, motioning his guards to follow.

'Oh Medivh.' Tamuya thought. 'I'm quiet sure you knew of this and yet you didn't inform me. No matter.'

The caravan stopped, with Tamuya stopping Feranin in front of Uther and his steed.

"I'm Tamuya Actonal. Master Antonidas sent me and these guard to escort you and the delegate to Dalaran safety." Tamuya greeted.

"Uh lad, I've heard a lot about you. Pleasure to meet you. You're welcome to escort us to Dalaran." Uther smiled.

Tamuya nodded and signaled his guards. His guards knew which position to take around the caravan and by Tamuya signaling them went to hold their positions. Tamuya turned Feranin around and took the lead in leading the caravan back to Dalaran. The guards on the towers of Dalaran sighted Tamuya and the caravan and spread the word. In the matter of moments, the gates of Dalaran opened up, before Tamuya reached them.

'I shall ask Medivh a lot of questions the next time I sight him.' Tamuya thought.

The gates closed behind the caravan, with it safe in Dalaran. The honor guards separated and dismounted their horses. Antonidas rode up to Tamuya in his white unicorn. Some sort of staff and a necklace was with him. Antonidas stopped his unicorn beside Tamuya and handed the staff and necklace to Tamuya. Tamuya let go of Feranin and took the staff and necklace.

The staff appeared to be a Staff of Teleportation, but it was different, more suitable to Tamuya's liking. Tamuya put the necklace on around his neck. In the center was a cut emerald gem, with melted emerald as the rope around Tamuya's neck.

"The staff of teleportation is yours when you need to escape a battlefield. As for the necklace, it's my final gift to you. Through it you must promise me never to forget who you are." Antonidas explained

Tamuya nodded, "I won't Antonidas."

Antonidas preferred Tamuya to address him by his first name in his presence, but when he wasn't around, it was up to Tamuya. Antonidas nodded in return and had his unicorn trot to the caravan to greet them. Tamuya knew that the caravan would stop a few days in Dalaran to rest and during that time, he would ask Uther if he could join them. He looked at his emerald bracelet and the name Tarona was engraved in the center on the outside.

Tamuya knew that it was his mother's. He held onto his staff and rode Feranin into the stables. He washed Feranin, dried him and brushed him, before feeding him and leaving him for the day. Tamuya walked back to the Dalaran's Keep, up to his room. He wasn't paying attention and bumped into somebody. He easily kept his balance and caught the person before he/she fell. Tamuya noticed that it was Lordaeron's princess, Princess Calia.

It appeared that she was a few years younger than Tamuya himself. So if the prince was his age, the prince would be older than her sister. Tamuya sighed and helped princess Calia back onto her feet.

"Sorry." Tamuya whispered, apologizing.

Calia blinked and watched Tamuya walk out of sight. She smiled and nodded in return. Moments later Tamuya walked into his room and set his staff away. He took his belt and sheath off only when he showered or went to sleep. He closed the door behind him and laid down in his bed, quickly kicking off his boots and waiting patiently.

He used the time to cut his hair with the equipment he had for haircuts, but he wasn't stupid in using his Emeraldsnow for that, which he didn't. Once he had it done and cleaned, he heard a knock at his door. He knew that Antonidas had summoned him to the meal in the dining hall of the castle. Tamuya blinked, put his shoes back on and opened the door.

"I'll be there in a few..." He instantly stopped noticing that it wasn't the average guard, but rather what he figured to be as Ms. Jaina Proudmoore.

Her blonde hair and blue eyes gave her away. Instead of blushing, Tamuya chuckled.

"... Moments." He finished.

For a few moments, Jaina was speechless and she lowered her head. Tamuya knew that Jaina was a year younger than him and recognized her from Medivh telling him of her, Medivh also told him about the prince, but he didn't mention the princess. That would just be another thing Tamuya would have to ask him about.

"... Master Antonidas had me come to tell you that when we head back here, I'd be staying to study under him." Jaina explained.

Tamuya nodded, "Very well. There's nothing I can do about that." He shrugged.

"Care to company me back to the dining hall?" Jaina asked, smiling.

Tamuya rubbed his forehead for a moment and made up his mind.

"Sure. I'm fine with that." He decided.

Jaina backed away a little and Tamuya stepped out of his door, closing the door behind him. The two walked side by side to the dining hall, though in silence. Upon arriving in the dining hall, both Jaina and Tamuya entered and Jaina went to her seat. Tamuya held back and blinked, bending his head to the left slightly. Antonidas smiled and stood up.

"I'd like to introduce to you all, Master Tamuya Actonal of Lordaeron. He's the one I've been telling you about Uther." Antonidas stated.

Uther nodded and all heads were in Tamuya's direction. Tamuya sighed and lowered his head. He noted Antonidas addressing him as Master and he wondered why. Like so many times before, Tamuya suddenly became shy and took his seat. It wasn't the first time Uther came to Dalaran after Antonidas got Tamuya, but it was the first time the two personally met.

It was Antonidas in the previous times that mentioned Tamuya to Uther and how special he was to the Alliance. Tamuya had a feeling that Antonidas knew nothing of how special he was. He kept silent most of the night, with the others noticing. Antonidas excused him by mentioning that he got shy once awhile in a gathering. The night flew by and Tamuya quietly headed back to his room after the meal, being the first to leave and fall asleep...

* * *

The next day Tamuya was busy organizing books and putting books back into their places in Dalaran's Library. Tamuya took a book out and opened it, flipping through the pages. He shook his head.

"Already read this one." He muttered.

"Is this where you spend your time?" A voice asked.

Tamuya reckoned that it was Prince Arthas. It was about time for the two to meet personally. Tamuya showed no reaction and put the book back. Arthas approached Tamuya.

"I hear you're good in wielding a sword." He commented.

"A sword I know." Tamuya replied, not turning to Arthas.

He continued on searching through the library, but he eventually gave up, having read all of them, at least twice. He sat down at one of the seats in the library and sighed.

"Read them all eh?" Arthas asked, staring at Tamuya.

Tamuya nodded, turning to Arthas.

"Twice." He replied, holding up two fingers.

He lowered his fingers.

"Care to try a training match with me? It would be useful for both of us." Arthas suggested.

Tamuya shook his head, "Maybe some other time Arthas." He refused.

Arthas nodded and thought of something for a moment. He snapped his fingers and pointed at Tamuya, staring at him.

"Maybe you'd like to accompany us to Durnholde Keep then, eh? You know the destination, don't you?" Arthas asked, suggesting.

Tamuya was speechless for a few moments. He carefully thought of his answer.

"I'm not interested." Tamuya replied, shrugging.

"Indeed you aren't, indeed you aren't." Arthas grinned, "We shall meet again Tamuya."

"That we shall." Tamuya agreed, nodding.

Arthas stood up and left the library. Tamuya sighed in relief. He had to talk with Antonidas and Uther, but not now...

* * *

"What is it Night Actonal?" Antonidas asked.

It was the third day and the caravan was planning on leaving during the night. Tamuya entered Antonidas' special study.

"Antonidas... Wait, first you addressed me as Master and now it's Night. But Night hasn't been used since before the first war." Tamuya reminded.

"Aye, indeed it hasn't. It seems to be extinct, yet I am willing to resurface it. You should be the first after all these years. Indeed, a Night is superior and is the highest rank in mages; even they have more authority than kings. I'm proud to name you the first. Now, you came to discuss something?" Antonidas asked, sitting in his seat.

He was in front of his desk, staring at Tamuya. Tamuya nodded.

"I ask for clarity to accompany the caravan." He requested.

"Clarity granted." Antonidas replied.

"Uh?" Tamuya asked, confused.

"Arthas told Uther and Uther informed me. You are more than welcome to join them to Durnholde Keep then to Quel'Thalas. You know of that, don't you?" Antonidas asked.

Tamuya nodded, "That I do." He replied.

"Very well. I'll see you when you and Jaina return. Safe trails." Antonidas stated.

"Um, one last thing. As a Night, I can..." Tamuya started.

"Indeed you can young Tamuya. As a Night, you have the authority to appoint Nights freely and randomly. You have my permission to do so, thou I know that you have the judgment of good personality. Though thee not need my permission." Antonidas smiled.

"Farewell then Master." Tamuya bowed and left the room

Antonidas smiled to himself and laughed quietly. Tamuya prepared himself and Feranin for the journey. He packed his journal in his coat and put his staff and writing utensils into his belt. The staff was the only other thing that dangled from the belt, other than Emeraldsnow, which dangled from within Starden. Tamuya stacked Feranin's brush and some food for both of them on the trail.

He had a hunch and decided on stacking food for a third individual, whoever that may be...

* * *

Night came and Tamuya was ready, with his full suit and weapons. Feranin was ready as well: clean and stacked. He might have been a unicorn, but yet he was one strong one and Tamuya found that out the hard way, whatever that was. He jumped into reality, out of his nap and saw the night outside. It would take a few days to travel to Durnholde and a few weeks to Silvermoon, but Tamuya wasn't worried.

Since Tamuya was a light sleeper when it came to naps, he was instantly fully awake. He stood up straight on his feet and by his dark green smooth reins, Tamuya led Feranin out into the starry night. It was the first time Feranin was out in the night and he was used to it indoors, but with Tamuya confident and with him, Feranin felt safe and secure. Tamuya was used to the night, since he always left Dalaran during the night into the forest; he didn't mind it.

He knew and understood how Feranin felt; since it was how Tamuya felt the first time he did it. Tamuya led Feranin to the departing caravan and mounted onto Feranin. Uther smiled upon seeing Tamuya join the caravan and Arthas grinned from his carriage. Tamuya returned the grin, staring at Arthas and aware of Uther. Antonidas rode up to Tamuya for what would be the final time for some time. Without any words, the two embraced and let go after a few moments.

The night guards opened up the gates and the caravan headed on out of Dalaran, with Tamuya in the rear. Behind him, the gates closed and Tamuya was all alone in the rear. He thought of telling Calia and Jaina of Medivh, but thought better of it. The caravan traveled for several miles to the east and Tamuya always kept alert and aware of his surroundings, knowing of Forest Trolls and Ogres.

Though with his wielding of Emeraldsnow, it would be the Forest Trolls and Ogres that better be aware of Tamuya. It was the first time Tamuya traveled such a distance away from Dalaran, but he was a loner and he accepted it, being rather happy and being the only one in the rear. Since he had his little nap, Tamuya knew he could stay up all night. Shadows moved in the forest, on either sides of the trail. Tamuya was aware of both, even though he didn't glance.

He was wiser than thinking that it was a harmless animal. Tamuya suspected forest trolls and put one of his hands on the hilt of Emeraldsnow. Feranin sensed it and tensed up but Tamuya soothed him and Feranin slowly relaxed. The shadows continued on moving and it appeared that it was only at the rear, where Tamuya positioned himself. Tamuya noticed a branch that was grown into the trail and he grinned, coming up with a plan.

It seemed that the Forest Trolls would be the first to taste the blade of his Emeraldsnow. Tamuya knelt down and whispered something to Feranin. Feranin nodded, understanding and Tamuya stood back up straight. Once Feranin passed under the branch, Tamuya let go of the reins and hastily jumped up, catching the branch. He instantly pulled himself up onto the branch and it took his weight.

Tamuya bent his knees and sat like a human would when imitating a frog. He watched Feranin continue on with the caravan. He didn't doubt that Uther knew of the forest trolls. With his ability in merging, Tamuya jumped into the forest, out of sight from the trail. Feranin was following the caravan in the rear, but he was slowly getting more and more afraid, what with Tamuya not mounted on him.

However, he was confident in Tamuya's safe return; he saw Tamuya wield his Emeraldsnow before and knew he could handle anything that came his way. Like the phantom he was, Tamuya moved through the forest silently and hastily, quickly catching up on the forest trolls on his side. He soundlessly unsheathed Emeraldsnow.

'Your first draw of blood friend.' Tamuya thought.

With a silent slash, Tamuya cut down through one of the forest trolls. It was dead before it hit the ground silently. Tamuya didn't wait after the first slash, but continued on. He followed the forest trolls in the rear, making sure that they weren't aware of their missing comrade or of him. Satisfied, Tamuya made his next move moments later, cutting down a second forest troll. He continued on with the same technique until he came to the last one.

It appeared to be watching a battle from the protection of the forest. Tamuya didn't waste a second and swiftly cut him down, taking out the last forest troll from his side. Tamuya took out a cloth from his coat and carefully wiped the blood from Emeraldsnow, careful not to tear the cloth. One swipe and the sword was shining clean. He looked at his cloth and the blood stains faded from it. He blinked surprised. He quickly recovered from it.

'How was your first taste of blood friend?' Tamuya thought, smiling.

He turned towards the battle and noticed that Uther and his escort, with Arthas, were dealing with the forest trolls from the other side. He saw Feranin and sensed how afraid he was. Tamuya sighed and charged out of the forest, towards the battle. He startled Feranin for a moment, passing behind him. Feranin snorted in relief. With a deadly slash Tamuya cut through the last forest troll standing. He decided on cleaning his blade later on.

Uther, his knights and Arthas looked at Tamuya impressed and his skill. In a matter of moments, the caravan continued on its destination towards Durnholde. Calia and Jaina both saw Tamuya's fatal slash and were in awe. Where as Uther, an experienced Paladin of the Silver Hand and hero of Second War, needed more than one blow to take the foe down, Tamuya took it down with only one blow from his Emeraldsnow.

A few more miles and the caravan stopped for the night. A few hours were left before dawn and Tamuya sensed that it was safe for him to nap through them and so he did, on Feranin. Feranin chose a spot near the caravan, under the shade of a tree and let his legs rest. He slowly bent them and laid down on his belly, careful not to wake Tamuya. Tamuya had his head on Feranin's neck; it felt cool and warm at the same time.

From the comfort, Tamuya couldn't help but sleep through the last few hours, not napping, as he intended to...

* * *

Sunlight gently hit Tamuya's face, waking him up. Tamuya sighed and gently kicked Feranin's sides, while Tamuya lifted his head off of Feranin. Hastily, Tamuya unsheathed Emeraldsnow and took his cloth out and wiped the blood with one swipe, careful not to tear the cloth. Like before, Emeraldsnow glowed with cleanness and the blood stains vanished from the cloth. Tamuya shrugged and sheathed Emeraldsnow and put his cloth back into his coat's pocket.

He hadn't written in his journal during the night, but it didn't matter. It was a journal and not diary after all. Full of energy, Feranin trotted back to the caravan, which started to move on after a quick pre-dawn breakfast...

* * *

Tamuya opened his eyes and what he saw surprised him. It strangely seemed familiar, though he was never there before. He was on the top of some sort of mountain and fog or clouds covered the sky below, not enabling him to see the ground.

-Welcome young Actonal. - A voice greeted.

Tamuya knew the voice was from some one, yet the owner of the voice wasn't around him. He looked at himself for a moment and sighed, noticing that he was still in his uniform.

"Are you Medivh?" Tamuya asked, whispering.

-Sorry, but not even Medivh has such an ability as this. I'll tell you this now, you're dreaming and you'd constantly dream this. In reality, you're still back near the caravan, napping your way through the night. My name is Sewir. Don't tell Medivh about me for he won't know. You are welcome to tell whoever you like about this dream and to mention it in your journal. In the morning from one night from now you'll reach Durnholde.

-Before then however, you'll encounter some gnolls and ogres. Gnolls would attack from one side and take you by surprise, even though I've told you and the ogres from the other. Think as you may, but the gnolls and ogres won't side together. You shall meet a vampire, a very special one, one of the last vampires in Azeroth. He'll save you and you two shall become friends. I'll teach you an enchantment that'll protect him from sunlight or anything else that harms vampires.

-As for his name, he'll tell you. He'll be of great help to you and accompany you on all your adventures. He knows the meaning of your name... -

The voice faded away and Tamuya sighed, knowing the dream was ending...

* * *

Tamuya woke up with a jump, alerting Feranin. He sighed and calmed Feranin. It was dawn and the caravan was moving on again. Feranin was already on his legs and he moved his way to his position, in the rear of the caravan. A few miles was passed and Arthas rode backwards. Since the attack from the forest trolls, Uther didn't take any chances and had Arthas mounted on one of the reserved horses. Once Arthas was beside Tamuya, Tamuya only took a glance.

"It seems you are a skilled warrior." Arthas spoke.

"I only train myself solo." Tamuya explained.

Arthas nodded, "I'd like to train solo myself sometime. Muradin has been training me for a few years now. I know he'd like to meet you some day."

Tamuya shrugged, "I've never met a dwarf before. It'd be nice to meet him." He agreed.

"Very well. Once I'm back in the Capital, I'll tell my father about you and have him invite you some time in the future. You'd meet my father and Muradin." Arthas decided.

"No problem on my side." Tamuya replied.

Arthas eyed Tamuya's Emeraldsnow and Tamuya sensed it but wasn't worried.

"You know, once I have my own blade or war hammer, I'd like to clash with your blade some time." He stated.

"Who knows? It might happen. Emeraldsnow is designed and enchanted for only me to be able to wield it." Tamuya explained.

"Emeraldsnow? That's the name of your sword? Nice one. Did you name your mount?" Arthas asked.

"I did and his name is Feranin." Tamuya replied.

"Just a day away from Durnholde. I've heard about the orc that Lt. Aedelas Blackmoore has. I'd like to spar with him once, just to see how Muradin's training is helping me. What's your opinion on the orcs?" Arthas asked.

"The orc gladiator is named Thrall I presume. As for my opinion, I mean no disrespect, but it's none of your concern." Tamuya replied.

"Uh, very well friend. Having your own secret opinions isn't bad." Arthas agreed.

"What are you two lads conversing about?" Uther asked, riding up to them.

"Nothing much Uther, just about Durnholde." Arthas explained.

"Uh. I won't be surprised if both of you are willing to spar with that orc gladiator." Uther commented.

Tamuya shook his head, remembering Medivh's advise.

"Not me." He refused.

"If you don't feel like it, no one is allowed to force you to do something you don't want to. What about you Arthas?" Uther asked.

"I'd love to have a chance with him in the arena, to see how Muradin's training is helping me." Arthas replied.

"That's good to know lad. What about you two? Are you two friends now?" Uther asked.

Tamuya shrugged, "You could say so Sir Uther."

"Friends and planning to clash some time with each other." Arthas grinned.

"Just as long as you don't inflect serious injury on your opponent. It's good to hear that." Uther sighed.

A few moments of silence passed between them.

"... Nightfall is approaching. We soon better stop and camp for the night. See you two lads in Durnholde... or before, whichever comes first." Uther smiled and rode back to his the front.

"I better get back to my position as well. Until next time Tamuya." Arthas waved and rode back to his position

Tamuya nodded and stayed in his position. He stared down at Feranin walking and decided to tell him everything, about Medivh and the dream. It won't hurt and Feranin and he were close friends, friends that won't betray each other in anyway. Nightfall was indeed approaching and Tamuya prepared himself for the battle ahead and he knew that Feranin sensed that from him...

* * *

Night finally arrived and the caravan made its final camp before Durnholde. As usual on this journey, Feranin headed to a nearby tree that was near the caravan. He knelt down onto his belly and Tamuya dismounted him. He sat down next to his unicorn, with his back knelt on the tree. He unsheathed Emeraldsnow from Starden and took his staff out.

He held them both tightly in his hands, holding Emeraldsnow from the handle and Tamuya begun chanting something that wasn't in any language known on Azeroth. He had his eyes closed and after a few moments of chanting, a green aura shielded Tamuya from the outside and Feranin watched, but they were out of sight from the caravan, for any of them to notice Tamuya. Slowly, Emeraldsnow and his staff begun to have their own green auras shielding them.

Several minutes passed and Tamuya was finished. He sighed and opened his eyes. He enchanted both Emeraldsnow and his staff his own special enchantment, though different from what he was given by Sewir. Tamuya put his staff back in its home and sheathed Emeraldsnow back into Starden. He turned to Feranin and stared at him in the eyes, with Feranin's eyes being green, just like Tamuya's.

"O.K. Feranin. I'm going to tell you something but it must stay a secret between you and me until I allow so. Can you keep it?" Tamuya asked, whispering.

Feranin nodded.

"Fine. Let me begin..." Tamuya started.

And he told his unicorn all about his nights out of Dalaran and about his journal. Tamuya remembered that he hadn't written in his journal since this journey started. It didn't matter to him though, he'd have all the time he needed when he got to Durnholde. He also told Feranin about Medivh and the dream, along with everything else Tamuya knew about, but kept to himself, including his opinion on the orcs. It took some time, but Tamuya eventually finished and returned back to full alert.

Immediately he sensed someone eavesdropping on him and knew it was Jaina. From what he could sense from her, she was there from the beginning. Tamuya sighed and pretended that he did sense her and eventually she left. From what Tamuya could tell, Jaina wasn't intending or planning to tell anyone. He figured for her to get to know him at this time was better before they returned to Dalaran.

Tamuya jumped back to reality at the noise of battling. He jumped up and unsheathed Emeraldsnow, leaving Feranin safe where he was. Feranin and Jaina knew what was going to happen but both knew that Tamuya would be safe. Tamuya was about to charge towards the ogres and join Uther and Arthas, but gnolls jumped out of the forest for the opposite side, the side he came from. He sighed and charged the gnolls and cut two down with ease and haste.

That wasn't enough. More and more gnolls jumped out of the forest and it seemed that all the gnolls in Lordaeron joined together to battle Tamuya. Tamuya thought of using his staff of teleportation, but quickly declined the thought, knowing that help would arrive sometime. Tamuya fought his way in the surrounded circle of gnolls and from behind, without his knowledge, a gnoll managed to strike Tamuya with its hammer or weapon.

Tamuya screamed in pain and fell to the ground, on his stomach. The gnolls gave him space and two dragged him into the forest, with Emeraldsnow in the ground head first, out of Tamuya's grip. Feranin watched as Tamuya was by dragged away by the gnolls unconscious. Jaina noticed it as well and got worried. In the forest, out of the caravan's ear-shot or sight, the gnolls stopped and fought over who should finish Tamuya. The gnoll warden rolled him over onto his back.

He shook his head, "He's not coming back any time soon." He announced.

"Then I say let's finish him before he awakes. He already slaughtered a lot of our brethren. We saw and experienced how he is with his blade and we don't know if he can fight close combat." One of the gnoll assassins suggested.

"Finish him you will not." A voice stated.

The forest had a canopy overhead, so it was protected from the nightlight or daylight. It wasn't too dark, since they could all see in the dark. The gnolls gathered around, glanced from tree to tree, all around them.

"This is the last time we unite!" One gnoll brute exclaimed.

"Indeed it would... For I'll finish you all off, before you can touch him." The voice announced.

"Show yourself intruder." The gnoll warden urged.

"Remember, you asked for it." The voice decided.

Something landing on the ground was heard and the gnolls gathered together turned to the sound and their eyes widened.

"It... It can't be... Vampires have been extinct since after the first war." The gnoll warden gasped.

"'Extinct' maybe to the alliance and other beings, but not to ourselves." The vampire grinned, showing his two vampire teeth.

The gnolls shuttered back in fear and the vampire swiftly jumped on one of them. The vampire held the unlucky gnoll poacher on his back. The vampire hissed, with his pale skin and white short hair, with brown eyes. He wore a ragged shirt and pants but a good black coat.

"'Taste the venom of the vampires.'" The vampire quoted.

With that the vampire dug its vampire teeth into the gnoll's unprotected neck and sucked the life out of him, never to raise again and beyond becoming undead. The vampire smiled and stood up straight on his feet, over the dead corpse of the gnoll poacher. He slowly walked towards the gnolls and they backed away. With every step he took forward, the gnolls stepped backwards. The vampire grinned and recent blood was apparent on his teeth, blood that wasn't his own.

He licked his lips and suddenly jerked his head forward, hissing. The gnolls all turned around and withdrew deeper into the forest, away from the vampire. The vampire smiled and sighed, content with himself. If the vampires said one thing and sucked the blood out of their victim, it would die and would be beyond rising, but if they said something else and sucked the blood out of their victim, it would turn into a vampire like them.

The vampire turned to the dead and pale gnoll and buried him where he fell. He turned his head towards Tamuya and saw him staring at him. Tamuya wasn't the least bit afraid.

"I knew you would eventually come." Tamuya smiled.

The vampire snorted, "I didn't come to save you! For all I care, you could be my next meal."

"Then why did you come?" Tamuya asked.

"I haven't had any mortal blood for several weeks now. I've had to do with cattle blood, killing them and not turning them into other vampires... Ever since I lost them here." The vampire explained.

"So you used this chance to satisfy your thirst for mortal blood." Tamuya nodded, understanding.

The vampire nodded, "I must take my leave now. Farewell mortal."

The vampire was about to jump into one of the trees but Tamuya stopped him.

"Wait!" He cried.

The vampire stopped and turned to Tamuya.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Uh... My name is Tamuya Actonal, mortal and I'm human, as I'm sure you can see." Tamuya greeted.

The vampire blinked, "Tamuya?" He whispered.

The vampire approached Tamuya, who was still sitting on his butt.

"My name is Zovar and I'm 15. Tamuya is your name you say?" Zovar asked.

Tamuya nodded, "I was told that you could help me. If you won't mind, you could join and accompany me all the time until we find others of your kind, or clan." He suggested.

"Help you in what?" Zovar asked.

"With my name; I don't know what it means. It's like I know this language, yet I don't know the meanings. I could help you in return, as long as you accompany me." Tamuya explained.

Zovar knelt down next to Tamuya, staring him in the eyes.

"You want to know the meaning of your name. Strange for a human mortal to know Twilasin and not understand it. Anyway, I don't know how you can help me, but I agree; I'll accompany you until we find others of my kind. Tamuya is Twilasin for prince and Actonal is Twilasin for Invulnerable. Before you ask, Zovar is Twilasin for vampire and such. We better hurry if we are to catch up with the caravan; they'd be leaving any moment now." Zovar explained.

Tamuya agreed and got up straight onto his feet.

"We won't make it in time if we walk, or maybe even run." Tamuya whined.

Zovar grinned, "Grab my hand and we'll catch up with them." He promised.

Tamuya grabbed Zovar's cold hand and cold shivers went up Tamuya's spine, but he resisted the urge to let go. Zovar nodded and jumped into the air. He flew through the canopy and into the moon and starlight. It was only a moment in which Tamuya felt the branches and leaves brush against his face, but he didn't mind. Zovar kept low, near the forest top and Tamuya fought to keep his eyes ahead. He was overjoyed to feel the experience of flying...

* * *

With in moments, Zovar reached Feranin and landed beside him. Tamuya let go and quickly picked Emeraldsnow and sheathed it. He mounted onto Feranin and both Zovar and Tamuya saw the caravan moving in the distance.

"Need a lift?" Tamuya asked, turning to Zovar.

Zovar stared at Tamuya and was hesitant, but eventually agreed. Tamuya helped Zovar up behind him and urged Feranin to gallop towards the caravan. Feranin did and went back into walking normally upon returning to his post. Tamuya closed his eyes and begun chanting, the enchantment that Sewir gave him. Zovar listened patiently and in a few moments Tamuya was finished with chanting. Zovar smiled and nodded, knowing how Tamuya helped him.

"I have a question." Tamuya requested.

"Yeah." Zovar nodded.

"What does Sewir mean?" Tamuya asked.

"It's Twilasin for prophet or messenger." Zovar replied.

"Thanks." Tamuya thanked.

"No problem." Zovar replied.

They were quiet for the rest of the ride and nobody noticed that Tamuya returned and with company. It was dawn as they reached Durnholde. Lt. Aedelas Blackmoore came out to welcome them. Uther sighed and dismounted. Arthas was the first to notice Tamuya's return and he smiled, heading back towards Tamuya. Jaina and Calia got out of the carriage.

Tamuya sensed Arthas approaching them. He only took one glance at the keep and shook his head; it didn't impress him.

"Is this where we dismount?" Zovar asked.

"I think so." Tamuya replied

"Hey, who's this?" Arthas asked, reaching Tamuya.

"This is Zovar, a friend of mine that I met in the forest." Tamuya replied.

Arthas took only one glance and turned his attention back to Tamuya. Zovar grinned, knowing that for other beings, he was seen as a normal human with Tamuya. That was part of the advantage of Tamuya's enchantment.

"Have you ever been here?" Arthas asked.

Tamuya shook his head, "No. I never left Dalaran."

Feranin snorted and Tamuya narrowed one of his eyes at him. That quieted Feranin, making him lower his head.

"I have and we'll be leaving as soon as possible. I never wanted to stay here too long; I know Uther, sis and Jaina don't want to either." Arthas sighed.

"Arthas! Tamuya! Come on!" Uther yelled to them.

Arthas turned towards the keep.

"We better get moving." He reminded.

"You go on. I'll catch up with you." Tamuya replied.

"Very well." Arthas nodded and rode off.

The caravan was safe in Durnholde, but the gates were held open for Tamuya to come in.

"Wait in the forest. I'll shine a light from my room and you'll be able to fly up to it. I'll do that tonight. As for you Feranin, you'll stay here in the forest, near Durnholde. I don't want you in such a place. For assurance, I'll have you keep my staff and Starden with Emeraldsnow." Tamuya explained.

Feranin neighed and Zovar nodded. He dismounted, jumping off and hurried off into the forest. A few moments passed before Tamuya dismounted. He took off Starden and put it in one of the stacks on Feranin, with his staff. Tamuya blinked and patted Feranin's side. Feranin snorted and trotted off into the nearby forest. Tamuya straightened his back and walked towards Durnholde firmly...

_To be continued..._

**COMING UP:** Tamuya meets up with some new people and befriends them. After a few quick days, they head to Quel'Thalas and Tamuya visits the elven magical land for the first time. While in Quel'Thalas, Medivh visits Tamuya and he instructs him into a mission. Tamuya; Jaina; Venera; Chalen, and Jennalla with her Sedorei, head back to Dalaran. After a few years Tamuya is invited over to the Capital City and more is to come...

_Don't miss Chapter 2: Ancient Twidorei_


	2. Ancient Twidorei

**Chapter 2  
**Ancient Twidorei

_By Amarito_

The day went by and Tamuya made sure that he made as little of an encounter of possible with Lt. Blackmoore. Actually, it worked! He never saw him come in and he never met him personally. Tamuya was relieved, while heading to his room. He had been with Arthas; Jaina, and Calia all day. Jaina and Calia asked him about Zovar but he refused to tell them. When they asked, Arthas just smiled innocently like he didn't know and whistled to himself.

Upon returning to his room, was again he bumped into someone. Tamuya bit his tongue, so that he won't curse himself aloud for being so careless and for the second time. The girl had assistant clothes on, feminine of course and blonde short smooth hair, her brown eyes were apparent. Tamuya saw her a few times before, talking when he and Arthas were alone. She was talking with Jaina when he saw her. He didn't catch her name and he didn't mind in asking Jaina.

Hastily recovering, Tamuya caught the girl before they fell and helped her up back onto her feet. Tamuya rolled his eyes to himself, remembering that it was the second time. The girl saw it and lowered her eyes. Tamuya blinked and chuckled.

"Hold on. I rolled my eyes to myself. Don't worry, it's not towards you." He explained, with honesty.

The girl raised her eyes and stared into Tamuya's. She saw that he was telling the truth. She smiled and extended her arm.

"My name is Venera Snowfeather." She greeted.

"Tamuya Actonal." Tamuya nodded, shaking hands with Venera.

"I know, Ms. Proudmoore told me." Venera nodded and let go of Tamuya's hand.

Knowingly to both of them, something sparked between the two. Venera and Tamuya knew that this won't be the last time they see each other.

"... Are you an assistant to Lt. Blackmoore?" Tamuya asked, after a few moments of uneasy silence.

Venera nodded, "I am." She replied.

She got closer to Tamuya and whispered into his ear.

"Don't tell anyone this, but I'm planning to ask Ms. Proudmoore for me to be her assistant. Lt. Blackmoore already has enough assistants as it is." She whispered.

"So I'll be seeing you a lot then. That is, if Blackmoore allows you to go and Jaina accepts you." Tamuya whispered.

"She will and it was she who gave me the idea." Venera whispered.

Tamuya nodded, "See you later Lady Venera." He smiled.

Venera returned the smile and Tamuya walked away, passing by Venera, giving her only a glance. Venera sighed, watching Tamuya vanish out of sight and she returned to reality. She shook her head and went on with her duties, whatever they were...

* * *

Tamuya entered his room and closed the door behind him. He took a light and had it shine out of the window. Moments later, Zovar appeared, as a vampire, landing on the ground of the room. In a blink, Zovar changed into his human form. Tamuya nodded and turned the light off. He went over to his desk and begun writing in his journal, the events that have been happening for the last two or so days.

Zovar didn't mind Tamuya leaving him alone, but was rather pleased. He was tired and needed to rest and take a nap. He went behind a closet, out of sight from the door of the room and flipped onto the wall, upside down and sighed, dozing off to sleep. Once done, Tamuya put his journal back and its pocket and its utensils back in his belt. He saw Zovar sleeping upside down and shrugged.

He took off his coat and hung it near his bed; his shoes were the next to come off and last was his necklace, hanging it near the coat. It wasn't hard going to sleep and Tamuya dozed off fast, having the night pass in a blur...

* * *

Something woke up Tamuya next morning and he jumped up and out of bed automatically, but he suddenly collapsed on his stomach. Zovar turned to him and grinned, holding back his laughter. Tamuya mumbled something and glanced up at Zovar and let loose his laughter. Zovar blinked and narrowed his eyes.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

Tamuya held in his laughter and stood back onto his feet, up straight and slowly, as to not stumble again. He pointed towards Zovar's head. Zovar glanced up and chuckled.

"You mean this?" He asked, pointing at the cap.

Tamuya nodded, "Where did you get that?" He asked.

Zovar shrugged, "At some human settlement." He replied.

Tamuya gasped, "You killed humans?" He asked, whispering.

Zovar rolled his eyes, "Of course not stupid. I took it from under their noses. It's cool on me this way, isn't it?" He asked.

Tamuya shook his head, "It is not and that isn't the way to wear a cap. Turned backwards? Come on! It was made to be wore in the front, normally, even though it might conceal the face sometimes, if not always." He explained.

Zovar sighed and took off the cap. He threw it out of his hand and it hit the wall, sliding to the ground. The door opened and Tamuya and Zovar quickly turned towards it. Venera poked her head inside smiling. She gasped upon seeing Zovar. Tamuya and Zovar blinked for a moment and Zovar moaned.

"Your enchantment isn't complete!" He complained.

Tamuya smiled, "It isn't that it isn't complete, but rather something else that helps her see you for real." He grinned.

Zovar blinked, quickly understanding. He gasped first then started laughing. He changed his glances and pointing from Tamuya to Venera. The two put on a stern face. Venera stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Who is this Tamuya?" She asked.

"Zovar, this is Venera Snowfeather. Venera, this is Zovar. He unintentionally saved me back in the forest." Tamuya explained.

"Oh." Venera gasped, "Ms. Proudmoore told me everything... So you're the vampire that saved him." She whispered.

Zovar shrugged, "Do you see any other vampire that we don't know of?" He asked.

Venera narrowed her eyes and shook her head. She turned her attention to Tamuya.

"Aedelas requests you audience, with your friend to the arena. The orc gladiator is to fight. Jaina and the others would be there." Venera stated.

She understood from what Zovar first said that because Tamuya put some enchantment on him, others saw him differently. She sure was pleased that she wasn't amongst them. Tamuya shrugged.

"I don't know the way there." He admitted.

"No matter, I'll escort you two gentlemen there. Is it O.K. with Zovar to be in the sunlight?" Venera asked.

Tamuya nodded, "The enchantment I gave to him protects him from any harm that would usually hurt vampires. He'll be fine." He assured.

He quickly grabbed his robe, which he knew was his coat before, because of his journal being in there. He liked the fabric of the robe and the color, being mostly black at first, but dark green at the hem below. It felt like owl feathers somehow, not of any owls that he saw and felt though. He mentally shrugged it away, knowing that it would be revealed and answered in time. He hastily but carefully put his shoes on. He motioned for Venera to lead the way and she did.

She opened the door and left it open, while she started walking towards the arena. Tamuya followed her close behind and Zovar was the last in line.

"Have you ever heard of Twidorei or read of them maybe?" Venera asked, glancing back at Tamuya.

Tamuya blinked, "Twidorei?" He asked.

"Green Elves." Zovar replied, "It roughly means Children of Myths."

Venera nodded, "Precisely."

"Quel'dorei and Kaldorei I understand, but 'Green' Elves?" Tamuya asked.

"They used to exist before. They probably still do, but definitely not here in Azeroth, perhaps in some other world... They left signs and manuscripts behind, telling us of their existence." Venera explained.

"So they're ancient." Tamuya understood.

"Very." Zovar nodded, "All the remaining vampires are aware of Twidorei and know all about them, which is from what they left behind."

"They mentioned in some manuscript that they originally aren't from here, but from their homeworld of Kestiano. They also settle some homeworld named Starowl, where they're not alone though." Venera added.

"Where were these manuscripts found?" Tamuya asked.

"From the Broken Isles. After Gul'dan raised the isles and seized to take the Eye of Sargeras, but failed and it led to his own death. Months after the Second War was over, Aedelas traveled towards the Maelstrom to discover other lands, besides Lordaeron and Azeroth and came upon the Broken Isles. Admiral Proudmoore was the one who helped with the lift. He was the first to track the isles on map and he told me all about it." Venera explained.

"Quiet interesting. I'd like to see the manuscripts." Tamuya requested.

"There are only copies here in the keep's library. The original ones are back on Izal-Shurah: the Kaldorei's ancient library. From what I was informed, they're still in excellent condition. Some day maybe, you'd voyage there and find out more about them. Most of the language of the manuscript was alien and from what we know, it's very little compared to the manuscripts. It's in some other language; not human, orcish or elfish even." Venera shrugged.

Tamuya and Zovar took a quick glance at each other, knowing that the language was Twilasin.

"We're here." Venera announced, stopping...

* * *

The bright lights and the open arena was all that Venera; Tamuya, and Zovar saw.

"I requested from Aedelas to be seated with the rest of you, he didn't argue and allowed me. I told him of me quitting being his assistant and being Ms. Proudmoore, he was also fine with that. He stated that Ms. Proudmoore would need a talented and natural assistant like me. When he said it though, it felt strange; his tone and intention." Venera whispered.

Tamuya and Zovar nodded in unison, understanding what she meant. Jaina turned around and saw them; she smiled and waved them over next to her. Uther and Arthas were lower, closer to the front lines with Aedelas. Jaina and Calia were further back up, away from any danger. Venera willingly went down the stone stairs, followed by Tamuya and Zovar. The arena seats were barely empty, with knowledge of Thrall being the gladiator.

It bothered Tamuya that it was so early and was worried for Thrall. So far for that, Medivh was right, as well as Sewir. Venera; Tamuya, and Zovar excused themselves walking sideways between the seats and audience, heading towards their own seats. Upon reaching their seats, Tamuya sighed with Venera and Zovar. Venera was to Calia's left, closer to the stairs and Tamuya was to Jaina's right, with Zovar to Tamuya's right.

Thrall came out and it was the first time Tamuya ever saw an orc and he was impressed. He knew that they were from Draenor, from reading the books twice back in Dalaran. Both he and Zovar folded their arms and knelt their backs onto the seats and watched silently. Upon Thrall's appearance onto the arena, the audience cheered and what a cheer! It was deafening! Tamuya and Zovar urged themselves to resist and fight back the loud noise, being mostly successful.

Jaina; Venera, and Calia seemed used to the deafening noise, not being bothered by it, though still not joining it. The cheering quickly died down, with the first challenger entering the arena. It was a male elven archer, without his bow and arrows though and in his Quel'Thalas suit. He was holding a wooden sword and seemed to wield it quiet nicely. Tamuya remembered Emeraldsnow and Feranin, hoping that both were fine and safe.

Zovar took a quick glance at Tamuya and was able to read his face, knowing what he was thinking about.

"That's the best male elven ranger in Quel'Thalas. He'll be accompanying us tonight when we leave. I met him a day before you all arrived and he's willing to accompany you Tamuya anywhere. His name is Chalen Crystar. He's excellent with bow and arrows and quiet good in wielding any sword from what I saw. He's 15 years of age." Venera explained.

Tamuya turned to her and nodded, suddenly noticing her elven ears. He blinked and turned his attention back to the match, intending on asking her about it later on. Zovar saw the elven ears as well, noticing them when he first saw her. He was disappointed in Tamuya, knowing that he only noticed them then. Thrall also had a wooden sword like Chalen and he waited for Chalen to make the first move. Chalen knew of Thrall's reputation in combat and decided to take it carefully.

He knew that Thrall would study his moves, considering that he was taught by Aedelas himself in strategies. He already decided on making the first move from since he entered the arena and decided not to show all his moves and tactics against Thrall. Chalen charged, but suddenly stopped, with Thrall taking a mad charge towards him. Chalen knew that Thrall was the orc's name and that he was four years younger than him. Chalen jumped back in time, avoiding Thrall's strike.

Thrall took another charge but in a different strike. Chalen jumped over Thrall and flipped in midair, landing on the sandy ground with his back to Thrall. Thrall immediately spun around and rushed at Chalen. Chalen heard him coming and quickly flipped out of the way to his left, in a way that his knees were still bent. Thrall regained composure before his wooden sword hit the ground. Chalen sliced the wooden sword in front of himself and stood back up onto his feet.

Thrall admitted that this elf was good in close and individual combat. He knew of Chalen's name and of his rank in Quel'Thalas. No wonder he gained such respect and admiration at such a young age! The two opponents stared at each other for a few moments, regaining their energy, though Chalen didn't need to rest, since he wasn't the one on offense. He admired Thrall's face-first charges and tactic.

Aedelas stood up and stopped Thrall and Chalen before either of them attacked the other. Thrall and Chalen bowed to Aedelas and Chalen went out of the arena, getting his bow and arrows back in the progress. He headed back to the stairs, Thrall however stayed for the next challenger. He knew what to do too well; he had to choose a challenger from the audience and his eyes landed on Tamuya. Tamuya chuckled and everyone turned to him. He shook his head, refusing.

"This is your chance Arthas. You can see how Muradin's training helped you. Sparring with this orc is the best way I see." Uther whispered.

"As do I." Arthas agreed.

He stood up.

"I'll challenge you!" He yelled.

Thrall turned his attention to Arthas and nodded.

'Very well.' He thought, 'The human wants it and he'll get it.'

Arthas jumped over the short wall and landed on the sand with his knees bent. Aedelas threw Arthas a real blade and Thrall was given a real blade as well...

* * *

It was night time again and the caravan was on its way, miles away from Durnholde. Chalen had joined them on foot and Zovar decided to walk as well. Tamuya was glad that he was back with Feranin and with his staff, Emeraldsnow and Starden. Chalen; Zovar, and Tamuya all took the rear. So a few weeks passed and they entered Quel'Thalas, and a few moments later, the Quel'dorei opened the outer gate and the inner gate, allowing the caravan deep in its territory.

There was no encounter during the short few weeks. The caravan first stopped at Andorhal and Stratholme for supplies and rest. The caravan camped and rested on the outskirts of Silvermoon. The Quel'dorei invited them in, but the humans refused. Chalen was happy to be back in Quel'Thalas, his home, but like the humans, preferred to stay with the caravan. Eventually Silvermoon sent Sylvanas Windrunner; Sylvos Windrunner, and Prince Kael'thas to greet them officially.

Moments before they arrived, Tamuya noticed a human woman's face in the nearby forest. Upon being sighted, the woman quickly withdrew back into the forest. Tamuya blinked.

'How odd.' He thought.

Venera had since joined them from Durnholde as well and she was in a carriage with Jaina and Calia. Now, with the camp ready and the three elves in sight, Tamuya took the chance to talk with Venera, not having it before. He approached her and Venera noticed him and smiled. With a gentle wave of his hand, he slowly walked away, motioning Venera to follow. Venera glanced at Jaina and Jaina nodded in return. Venera rushed to catch up with Tamuya.

She eventually caught up with him and Feranin was left behind, with Chalen and Zovar to guard Feranin and Tamuya's belongings. From Stratholme, Tamuya had gotten extra supplies for five people. Tamuya didn't know, but Chalen and Zovar also noticed the woman's face in the forest before, but she didn't notice that they saw her. The two saw her before Tamuya.

Tamuya stopped under the shade of a tree and sat down under it, leaning his back to it. Venera followed suit and sat down beside Tamuya. They were out of sight and out of eavesdropping.

"I was meaning to ask this earlier; there is Quel'dorei blood in you, isn't there?" Tamuya asked.

Venera sighed, "So you've noticed."

"I noticed only back in Durnholde when I glanced at you. Zovar later told me that he noticed it the first time he saw you. He said that I need to work on being more observant." Tamuya explained.

Venera nodded, "I'm a hybrid you see, part Quel'dorei/part human. My mother was Quel'dorei and my father was human. I was born in Eastvale Camp. It's in Azeroth, before we moved to Brill here in Lordaeron. I lived there until I looked for a job and got one in Durnholde. I must say, I'm quiet relived that I'm over with that experience." She sighed.

"So you've never been here before, here in Quel'Thalas?" Tamuya asked.

Venera shook her head, "Never. I've heard stories from Brill and while I was in Durnholde about Quel'Thalas. I was glad to meet Chalen when I did. You don't need to tell me anything about yourself, I know it all." She smiled.

Tamuya blinked, "Jaina told you?" He asked.

"What?" Venera gasped, "How did you know?"

Tamuya grinned, "While I was telling Feranin -my unicorn- all about it, I didn't sense Jaina until I finished. I could sense she was there from when I started. I haven't known Jaina for too long but I trust her enough to keep the secrets of mine. I don't mind her telling you, but would you keep it a secret please?"

"Indeed I will. I never intended to tell anyone ever and never will." Venera stated.

"Promise?" Tamuya asked

"Elf's promise." Venera smiled.

"It'll be nice to have you around in Dalaran." Tamuya commented.

"Thanks... We must be heading back. Sylvanas; her younger brother, and Prince Kael'thas might be wanting to meet us." Venera reminded.

"Here we go. Those three elves are millenniums old for sure." Tamuya sighed.

Venera shrugged and stood up. Tamuya followed suit and led the way back to the camp. Arthas; Uther, and Sylvos were there to greet Tamuya and Venera back.

"Ishnu-alah friends. I'm Sylvos Windrunner. I'm the younger sibling to the ranger Sylvanas Windrunner." Sylvos greeted.

"Ishnu-dal-dieb Sylvos. I'm Night Tamuya Actonal of Lordaeron. This is..." Tamuya started.

"Venera Snowfeather." Venera bowed, lady like.

Sylvos nodded and noticed how good Tamuya's elfish was, but ignored it for the moment. Chalen heard him and was impressed.

"Do you two care to join I; sis, and Prince Kael back to Silvermoon?" Sylvos asked.

Tamuya blinked, "What about Chalen?" He asked.

"He let Venera here take his place. He's been to Silvermoon before and wished on letting Venera see it." Sylvos replied.

"May I and Venera ride on Feranin, my unicorn?" Tamuya asked.

Sylvos shrugged, "I see no problem in that." He replied.

Tamuya nodded, "Very well. We'll be honored to join the three of you Sylvos." He decided.

He took a glance at Venera and saw her nod in approval, smiling.

"Uther here has allowed you two to sleep and stay in Silvermoon until the caravan leaves. Would you two accept our invitation?" Sylvos asked.

"We will." Venera replied, nodding.

Tamuya mounted onto Feranin and bid farewell to Zovar; Chalen; Arthas; Jaina; Calia and Uther. Venera bid her farewells to Jaina and Calia, and Tamuya helped her mount Feranin behind him. Sylvanas and Prince Kael came over and saw that in time, both nodded in approval. With Sylvanas; Sylvos, and Kael as escort, they walked out of the camp towards Silvermoon, with Feranin trotting behind them, with Tamuya and Venera on him...

* * *

"This is my palace... well, my father's palace but he's away and left me in charge. When he comes back, he said he would allow me to join the Alliance. We'll show you to your rooms." Prince Kael'thas smiled, walking into his palace in Silvermoon.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes.

"I heard that you're a unique warrior with that sword of yours. Maybe you'd like to spar with Silvermoon's best Swordsman and Swordsman General, General Tolian Chargegale." Sylvanas suggested.

"I'll sleep on it." Tamuya replied.

"I heard that the Windrunner siblings were three. Where's the third?" Venera asked, whispering.

Tamuya left Feranin back in one of the Stables in Silvermoon, in good hands. He kept Emeraldsnow and his staff with him, taking one of the sacks with him, having a hunch he'll need it later on. Sylvanas and Sylvos both paled.

"You're talking about Sarnie Windrunner, the youngest sister of them. She's an archer, but vanished several years ago in the forests. We sent search parties for her, but they always came out empty... I doubt she's in Quel'Thalas now." Kael sighed.

"Also," Kael continued, staring at Sylvanas. "I'll talk with General Chargegale about the sparring. I'll inform you of his reply." He decided.

The five companions continued walking in silence, until they reached Tamuya's room. Kael stopped at the entrance. Sylvos stopped beside him. Sylvanas and Venera continued on. The two glanced at each other for a moment, confused.

"Why did we stop here?" Tamuya asked.

"This is your room." Kael replied.

"You and Venera both have your own private rooms, not sharing any together." Sylvos explained.

Tamuya nodded, understanding. It would be better since people might come to him.

"Arthas and Jaina expressed their interest to come tomorrow and Sylvos would head back to fetch them here. If General Chargegale does accept, Arthas and Jaina won't want to miss your sparring." Kael grinned.

Tamuya sighed and opened the door to his room. He went in and looked around.

"If you need anything, just ask. Anybody would be willing to help you First Night." Kael smiled and left

Sylvos nodded in agreement and left with him, leaving Tamuya alone in his room. Tamuya closed the door behind him and put his sack on one of the desks. With his hands free, he went and opened the large windows. Tamuya stepped back and a crow flew in and landed in his room. Tamuya didn't turn to it until it changed to human. He turned around to face Medivh and with anger on his face.

"I know there was some stuff that I didn't tell you about but that's minor stuff. I'll tell you this, I didn't expect Zovar and Sewir, but I did know of Chalen and Venera, also of Ranger Jennalla Deemspring. She's a ranger like Sylvanas, but with short blonde hair and she's also younger by several years, younger than Sarnie. She has followers with her. As for tomorrow, indeed Prince Arthas and Ms. Jaina Proudmoore would come.

"I don't mind you telling those few people about me, since they can keep secrets. You'll meet Jennalla tonight and she'll join you with the little party that you've managed to gather. She'll follow you since she'll know that you're a Night. I have a mission for you. It was right of you to bring that sack with you, for in it lies a few enchanted vials. Some time tonight, after Jennalla's visit, take one of the enchanted vials and fill it up with Sunwell water.

"It is of utmost importance that nothing happens to that vial. Later on, while you're settled with your followers on the Broken Isles, you'll build a Sunwell and by gathering some water from a fountain of life while in Kalimdor, build an Eclipsewell. However, don't mix the two waters together at first. Pour in the Sunwell water in its well, all of it. Take some from it and build an Eclipsewell, first pour in the water from the Sunwell and then put in the water from the fountain of life.

"Mix the two well. Now, I left last time without you asking me any questions. Do you have any now?" Medivh asked, keeping his hood on.

"Yes, a few. Did you know about the Twidorei all along?" Tamuya asked.

"Ah, the ancient Green Elves. I do indeed. They're fascinating, I'll tell you that." Medivh replied.

"Does this Deemspring have anything against or with one of the Windrunner siblings?" Tamuya asked.

"With Sylvanas yes. Jennalla was the second female Quel'dorei to become a Ranger, with Sylvanas beating it to her. Some time after Jennalla became a ranger, yet weaker than Sylvanas, a Ranger General was to be chosen and both Sylvanas and Jennalla fought for it but Sylvanas got it and became the Ranger General of Silvermoon. Jennalla has hatred for Sylvanas for that and she went renegade against the Quel'dorei here. Vengeance is not part of Jennalla though.

"She might be weaker but Jennalla is cunning and good hearted... Hmm, she reminds me of Ner'zhul, without the good hearted thing. She managed to gather several followers, but not enough to overthrow Kael and his royal bloodline. Kael and the Quel'dorei here in Quel'Thalas know of Jennalla and of her Sedorei, yet do nothing because she doesn't pose a threat.

"With you, in time, Jennalla would become more powerful than Sylvanas would have ever thought. It would be Jennalla that would rebuild Silvermoon and Quel'Thalas." Medivh explained.

"Rebuild?" Tamuya asked.

"Just some events that happens in the future. No need to worry about them yet. More would happen with Kael; Jaina, and Arthas, but that happens after you're gone. However, if you change the future in some way, I won't blame you. I'll warn you from now, Frostmourne would bite you." Medivh warned.

Tamuya shook his head and returned to reality.

"What about Sarnie Windrunner? Is she still alive, or in Quel'Thalas?" Tamuya asked.

Medivh nodded.

"She's alive and breathing. However, not in Quel'Thalas as Prince Kael expected. She's in Gilneas and she'd be willing to join you, if you go and find her. She'd rather stay away than come back to Quel'Thalas. I must leave now. Until next time young Actonal, with this probably being the last, don't forget about the mission and appoint more Nights, the ones that follow you, some are more than qualified for it, if not all." Medivh suggested, smiling.

He changed into a crow and left the room through the open window. Tamuya closed the window and spread his senses, making sure that no one saw Medivh or was eavesdropping on them. No one was. He sighed and went to the desk...

* * *

Night came too soon and Tamuya smiled, despite of himself. It was nice to know what was going to happen, yet it took away the wonder and mystery of it happening. Tamuya hoped that his life would be more mysterious to Medivh. He decided on writing in his journal the next night. He patiently waited for Jennalla to appear and she eventually did, with a knock on his door.

Tamuya got out of his seat and stood up straight when Jennalla entered. She was wearing the same type of uniform a female Quel'dorei ranger would wear and it was black in color with an emblem familiar to Tamuya, yet one he hadn't seen. It looked like a copy of the emblem that was on his robe's upper left chest. Her eyes were dark blue, not as bright as Sylvanas'.

"I know who you are Jennalla. What is it that you want?" Tamuya started.

At first Jennalla was speechless, but she got the courage to eventually talk with him.

"I've heard of your residence here in Silvermoon. A Night, for the first time in Quel'Thalas. I just wanted to meet you. I expected you were young, yet I won't be surprised why you are a Night even at such a young age." Jennalla explained.

Tamuya blinked, "That doesn't answer my question."

Jennalla nodded, "It doesn't, I know. Let me join you, or at least accompany you when you leave Quel'Thalas." She requested.

"By yourself or including your band of followers?" Tamuya questioned.

"The Quel'dorei that follow me... That's their choice to make. If you accept my company and they follow, that's up to them... We don't belong in Quel'Thalas anymore. We're looking for a land to call our own and I see that by following you, you'd lead us to one." Jennalla replied.

"Are you totally sure in abandoning Quel'Thalas?" Tamuya inquired.

Jennalla nodded, "Why won't I?" She asked.

"Because you might come back when Quel'Thalas needs you." Tamuya explained.

Jennalla snorted, "Quel'Thalas doesn't need me, especially when it has Prince Kael and Sylvanas Windrunner. Sarnie made a wise choice in leaving Silvermoon, out of Quel'Thalas. You know something? Sarnie helped me with this whole renegade thing and she left before it was known." She explained.

Tamuya raised an eyebrow, "Quiet unexpected."

Jennalla nodded, "Yes. Now, what's your choice?" She asked.

Tamuya turned around, "I'll make it tomorrow after the match." He replied.

Jennalla blinked, "Match? What match?" She asked.

"Between me and General Chargegale." Tamuya replied, turning back to Jennalla.

It was Jennalla's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"That I won't want to miss. I'll be expecting an answer tomorrow after the match." She informed and left the room.

Tamuya waited for several minutes and went to the sack, took an empty vial out and stealthily left his room, closing the door behind him. He had made sure that Jennalla would be away. Using his skills is as a Night at night, Tamuya navigated his way out of the palace and towards the Sunwell, making sure that he wasn't sighted and being extra careful, knowing the strong sense of hearing the Quel'dorei have...

* * *

Tamuya reached the Sunwell, though it was heavy guarded, but fatefully none of the Sunwell's Guardians noticed or sensed Tamuya, and another being. Tamuya sensed the other being, yet pushed on. For all the guardians' cared, Tamuya could have destroyed the Sunwell and the guardians wouldn't have noticed. Tamuya popped the vial open and put it into the Sunwell, filling up the vial. Once filled, he took it out and closed it soundlessly.

"Hey." Jennalla whispered.

Tamuya jumped in his skin, but quickly recovered, knowing that the other being was Jennalla from the beginning.

"I don't know why you did that, but it doesn't matter to me." Jennalla smiled.

"About your answer, you and your followers..." Tamuya started.

"Sedorei, or Wonder Elves." Jennalla corrected.

Tamuya blinked, but quickly shook his head.

"Whatever. I'll have to ask you about that later. As I was saying, you and your Sedorei are welcomed to accompany me anywhere." Tamuya replied, whispering.

"Good. Thanks. I'll go tell them. Are you sure the others in your caravan won't mind?" She asked.

Tamuya nodded, "I'm a Night; they better not mind." He hissed.

Jennalla nodded and was about to sneak away but Tamuya stopped her.

"Tell no one about what I just did here tonight." He whispered.

"You have my elven word on it." Jennalla promised and snuck away.

Tamuya waited some time and followed Jennalla's trail away from the Sunwell and back to Kael's palace. During the night, Tamuya reached back to his room and closed the door behind him. No one saw him head out or return. He still had the touch from back in Dalaran. Tamuya didn't worry about Jennalla squealing around, because he believed in what Medivh told him of her being good hearted. He put the vial back, careful that it won't be harmed.

He took off his robe and hung it. He put his belt away and took off his shoes. He tucked himself into the bed and dozed off to sleep...

* * *

Kael'thas opened the door the next morning and woke Tamuya up, though he didn't mind. He sat up in his bed and Kael walked over to the window, looking out.

"General Chargegale agreed to battle you. It would be near the east gate of Silvermoon in three hours from now. I already sent Sylvos to fetch Arthas and Jaina. Enjoy the time before the match." Kael stated, leaving Tamuya alone.

Tamuya got out of the bed and put on his robe; belt, and shoes. He sat back onto the bed and went into his own mind and world, some times pacing around in the room and going back to the bed and sitting on it. Three hours passed slowly like a snail, yet Tamuya was relieved when it was over. He stood up and went out of his room, closing the door behind him. He met Venera and the two walked towards the east gate.

They navigated out of the palace and into the city's grounds. They were easy to find the place, with the crowd gathered around an empty area. Tamuya and Venera saw Jaina and Arthas, and Venera walked over to them, leaving Tamuya to head on in to the center, with General Chargegale. General Chargegale was in his general uniform and wielding his sword in his left hand. Instead of armor, he wore normal clothes: a robe and shirt with pants and boots.

The robe was blue in color and he had a belt around his waist, with the emblem of Quel'Thalas in the center of the shirt. The rank of general was apparent on the right shoulder of his robe. Sylvanas; Sylvos, and Kael were all in the first row, closest to the battle, to watch. Tamuya chose his ground in front of the general, staring at his eyes, with Tolian not moving, in a defensive pose. Tamuya knew right away that it would be he who would make the first move.

Tamuya didn't know how old Tolian was, but guessed he was millenniums old. Swiftly, Tamuya unsheathed Emeraldsnow and the blade impressed the Quel'dorei, including Tolian himself. Tamuya would have taken the distraction to attack, but let his foe recover from his awe.

"Emerald stones and sapphire; the two go quiet well, don't you think?" Tamuya asked.

Tolian nodded in agreement. His face was in the open and his hair was short curly and red with black eyes. Unusual for a Quel'dorei, but still possible. Tamuya knew he could strike down Tolian with one blow, but that would mean the Quel'dorei losing one of their generals and it would definitely give up extremely negative events. For all he knew, there wasn't a soul alive that would survive his one blow. Wasn't the sparring just a friendly match?

If it was, there need not to be any intention of killing the opponent. He was still young for experience in fighting and experience of other races, so he wouldn't jump to conclusions too soon. Tamuya decided on making the fight long, yet he decided on not to inflect fatal strikes at anytime. Being the one to make the first move, it was an unusual move for Tamuya, yet showed that he was good in other combats styles, rather than just wielding Emeraldsnow.

Tamuya swiftly knelt and went for a kick to Tolian's right knee. Tolian was surprised by the first move, but quickly recovered and avoided the assault. He wielded his sword and sent it down towards Tamuya's leg, but Tamuya quickly withdrew it and so the friendly sparring match between the two started. Tamuya and Tolian both made sure to keep the crowd interested, and to gain more audience if possible...

* * *

The sparring match took up until dusk, when both Tamuya and Tolian were exhausted. That night, Tamuya wrote in his journal and checked his sack, making sure that the vial he filled was still intact and it was. Tamuya and Venera stayed in Silvermoon for a week and a half, with Arthas and Jaina. A few days after the sparring, Jennalla took her several Sedorei out of Silvermoon and to the caravan's camp, where Uther welcomed them.

Tamuya; Arthas; Jaina; Venera; Sylvanas; Sylvos, and Kael all spent time together, when time allowed them to. In one special event, Tamuya remembered the time when he and Venera once left Silvermoon alone together and headed into the nearby flower meadows. Venera was very skilled in making flower necklaces and made necklaces of white flowers for the two of them. Venera then made special flowerbeds.

Tamuya and Venera wore them until they dead around their necks. Tamuya learned all he could in his short time in Silvermoon, about more accurate and detailed history of the Quel'dorei and Kaldorei. He learned from Kael some arcane magic and from Sylvanas some ranger skills. Tamuya used up the time the best as he saw it. He became closer friends to Arthas; Sylvos, and Kael, noticing that Arthas was not too good in terms with Kael.

It seemed to Tamuya that Kael fancied Jaina, even though she was young. Millenniums in life and getting a crush on some one so young. Tamuya laughed to the thought at first, but later thought of it more carefully, finding out that there was nothing to laugh about in it. Medivh didn't appear again in Silvermoon to Tamuya and Tamuya really didn't mind. He made sure that no Quel'dorei or human found out about his Sunwell water filled vial.

Upon returning back to the camp's caravan at the end of the visit, Uther; Calia; Chalen, and Zovar were all glad to see Tamuya; Arthas; Venera, and Jaina all back. The four of them bid their farewells to Sylvanas; Sylvos, and Kael in Silvermoon. The camp was quickly cleared and ready to first leave Quel'Thalas, and then be split in two. During the night, it did just that. It left Silvermoon's outskirts, and exited through the inner gate first, then the outer gate second.

* * *

Once finally out of Quel'Thalas and in Lordaeron again, Tamuya; Jaina; Chalen; Venera; Zovar, and Jennalla and her Sedorei headed south-west towards Dalaran. Uther; Arthas, and Calia headed west, towards the Capital City. It took less than a week for Tamuya and his party to arrive at Dalaran and Antonidas greeted their return. Tamuya introduced Chalen; Venera; Zovar; Jennalla, and her Sedorei to Antonidas and he welcomed them all in Dalaran.

Now being Jaina's assistant, Venera stayed with her most of the time. There were times when she let Venera go and see or check on Tamuya...

* * *

Four years had passed and Tamuya officially became Venera's boyfriend, with her officially being his girlfriend. Tamuya knew about such stuff because he read them in the books in Dalaran. Venera also knew about such stuff from her parents. The two loyally and fatefully fell deeply in love with each other, not trying to hide their love for one another. During the years, Arthas came by with Uther, just for quick visits and Arthas got closer and closer to Jaina.

Arthas and Tamuya still stayed best friends and Chalen taught Arthas of how to use bow and arrows, which eventually Arthas became good at, though not as good as the Quel'dorei. Jennalla and her Sedorei trained and learned all they could in Dalaran, they spend their time in training or in the library learning and studying. The few times that Tamuya caught them, he chuckled at them, but respected their determination and ambition to learn all they could.

More than once, Venera told Tamuya of her wishes to visit Brill, where her parents lived. Tamuya didn't mind her leaving him and Antonidas made her an emerald necklace, for her and Tamuya to remember who they were and to be bonded and to remember each other, anywhere and anytime. It wasn't easy for Venera to convince Jaina and Antonidas to allow her to visit her parents, but the two eventually gave in and allowed Venera to go.

Neither of them knew that it would be years before they would see each other again. Before she left on her brown female unicorn, Venera and Tamuya kissed farewell and whispered to each other 'I love you'. Venera took a few honor guards with her as escort and Tamuya feared for her life, but Antonidas taught her well as did the sorceresses of Dalaran, who were at first jealous from Venera, then befriended her.

Tamuya had already appointed Zovar and Chalen as his first two Nights. It was while Venera was away that a runner arrived in Dalaran. Tamuya was the one to greet him and the runner was glad that he was the first to do so. Tamuya was taking care of Feranin, when he heard the gates of Dalaran open and the runner rushed in. Tamuya walked out to see what the urgency was about and was surprised when the runner approached and confronted him.

"Night Tamuya Actonal I presume?" The runner asked, breathless.

Tamuya nodded his head. The runner gave the enveloped message to Tamuya.

"Take your time and rest in the keep." Tamuya advised.

The runner nodded and thanked Tamuya. He quickly was escorted into the keep. Tamuya opened the seal and unfolded the message, reading it. His eyes widened and noticed that the message was signed King Terenas, with his seal stamped below it. It mentioned that Arthas had told Terenas about Tamuya and Terenas was officially inviting Tamuya over to the Capital. Tamuya hurried to Antonidas and showed him the letter.

Antonidas nodded and allowed Tamuya to departure immediately. He hurried back to Feranin and stashed the letter into one of the sacks that Tamuya kept on Feranin from his journey to Durnholde and Quel'Thalas. Tamuya had already checked the vial that morning and saw it secure and intact. He did some enchantments to make sure it was from the Sunwell's water and it was. He was feeding Feranin when the runner came in and Feranin was ready to departure.

Tamuya requested of Antonidas to tell his two Nights; Jaina; Jennalla, and her Sedorei about his departure and destination. The guards were quickly told of his departure and they had the gates of Dalaran open, with Feranin trotting out of Dalaran. Once passing the gates, Tamuya looked back and saw the gates of Dalaran closing behind him...

_To be continued..._

**COMING UP:** Tamuya meets King Terenas and Muradin Bronzebeard for the first time, quickly by passing Brill. Terenas tells Tamuya of a mission he has for him and that he must departure to the Alliance Naval Base, where he meets Admiral Daelin Proudmoore and sets off to sail towards Kalimdor, first stopping in the Broken Isles. After resting in the Broken Isles, Tamuya continues on to Kalimdor, to Azshara and more is to come...

_Don't miss Chapter 3: Encounter in Starowl_


End file.
